trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
EnthusiasticLibrarian
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |caption = the Only One whO will be the trOll that keeps that particular Object was, is, and always has never nOt been nOne Other than myself |screenname = enthusiasticLibrarian, formerly gestaltCoveter |style = Capitalises 'O's in some attempt to replicate her symbol. Purposely talks in a way which is long winded, awkwardly worded, and double-negative-heavy to try and confuse others. |title = Thief of Mind |specibus = boomrangkind, bookkind |modus = Snag: Able to hold and retrieve any item as it is based upon the Array Modus. However, upon attempting to take an item out, the modus will place said item in a local area of inconvenience. If no such space is available, it is simply irretrievable. Despite the fact that it can store items of any size, the 'inconvenient snag' often makes it impossible to retrieve items which are very large. |age = 7 Alternian Solar Sweeps (16 Human years) |dream = Derse |planet = Land of Parks and Books |relations = Maitri Duryod - Dancestor The Wanderer - Ancestor Seagullmom - Lusus Segnis Wavexe - Auspistiser Aummon Russol - Auspistee Samoht Gullib - Kismesis }} Be the second biggest hinderance on the team. You are now LEVIDA DURYOD. You are a limeblood, and we are not supposed to know that. You have an obvious case of SEVERE PARANOIA, which is as a result of your blood colour. You're not necessarily a bad troll, you think. Just extremely frustrating to be around. You can't help this though; it's a simple safety measure. Your interests include READING and WRITING STORIES, mainly FANFICTION. You are somewhat of a HOARDER, especially when it comes to BOOKS. Collecting books is a hobby of yours that's BORDERING ON FETISHISTIC. Still, you always know how to pass the time. You also like to DRAW things sometimes. Really, just putting pencil to paper, for stories or pictures, makes you happy. You're not the best in the world at it, but hey. It amuses you. You are also a fan of MUSIC of various kinds, especially pieces that you can sing to. Your favourite instrument, therefore, is your VOICE, and you are actually a really good singer. Your trolltag is enthusiasticLibrarian, and your speak yOur wOrds in a very lOng winded and rOundabOut manner in Order tO be as cOmpletely ambiguOus and nOn-helpful as possible Supposedly, you represent the sin of ENVY. Attempt the rare and highly dangerous Relationships-Respiteblock Double Reacharound. If you mean the kind which is quite common and not dangerous at all, then we most certainly can attempt it. Your hive is... nowhere in particular. Actually, lets do a bit of explaining here. It is well known that limeblooded trolls possess INCREDIBLE PSYCHIC POWERS and were hunted on Alternia to near extinction. Whoever ordered this operation must have been incredibly sloppy about it though, because you exist. Despite this assumption, you've never seen any limebloods other than yourself. What you don't know is that you are right, though limeblood remains the THIRD RAREST BLOOD COLOUR on the hemospectrum in your instance of Alternia, because you are slightly less likely to be JADE or FUSCHIA BLOODED. And yes, this does mean that you possess incredible psychic powers. Namely, you are able to create IMPENETRABLE FORCEFIELDS OF A VAST SIZE. When you say vast, you're not talking like, country vast or planetary vast. More like, LARGE BUILDING KIND OF VAST. So not really all that vast. You are also able to make whatever is contained within the forcefield INVISIBLE. This does not include the forcefield. You have always been afraid of your blood colour, in a way, as most of the lusi in the brooding caverns looked down on you with UNBEARABLE SCRUTINY. Lucky thing that MEL took a liking to you. Mel would be the affectionate name given to your SEAGULLMOM. You fled the caverns with her and wandered around the Alternian surface like a hermit for half a sweep before you came to an abandoned castle in the middle of nowhere. By that point, you'd already met FIEPRI PUGNAX and his friend, WRATSA TANIRA, who were only about 5 sweeps at the time. Having taken a small interest in the DARK MAJYKKS, you cast a TOTALLY-NOT-BULLSHIT spell that transferred his psychic abilities into a siphon (or a psyphon, as you like to call them), without him knowing of course (I mean, where would be the sense in telling him?), and took it on your way. When you eventually found the abandoned castle, there were two slots in a LARGE COMPUTER in the dungeon. You were instinctively drawn to placing the siphon in one slot, and upon doing so, YOUR WHOLE HIVE WAS LIFTED OUT OF THE GROUND, and started to breeze through the sky with a mind of its own. You later cast the same spell on yourself, thus essentially turning your hive into an IMPENETRABLE FLYING FORTRESS WITH CLOAKING CAPABILITIES (though there's still a giant green bubble that floats through the sky, but that hasn't caused you any problems so far). Ok, perhaps that was more rare and dangerous than what we first anticipated. Now can we get to the point already? Hell no, you're the long winded troll, you'll take your damn time when explaining yourself. Clear? Good. Let's move on. As you were saying, your hive is NOWHERE IN PARTICULAR. It floats through the air; most of the time you aren't able to make out what lies below. You like the way it glides serenely above everything. Flying is a subject that has always interested you. You recall the story of PUPA PAN, which you have learned off by heart, and you have always longed to fly like him. Your lusus, Mel, can fly, what with being a seagull and all. Anyway, the hive itself is a CASTLE. A very, very old castle. It may very well be one of the OLDEST STRUCTURES ON ALTERNIA. You hope no one was using this when you came and lifted it out of the ground. The castle has many LIBRARIES, which is probably how you came to be an avid fiction fanatic in the first place. Your hive is littered with PAPER AND BOOKS. Like, seriously, the floor is barely even visible under all this gogdamn paper. Some pieces are blank, some have various scribblings on. This is more convenient for your lusus than yourself, as she can just nestle in WHEREVER SHE DAMN WELL PLEASES. Not like you'd tell her otherwise. You've given up trying to step over all the paper, but you're careful to avoid breaking any RECORDS or CDs. Being on the floor won't do them much good, but there are just too many for your to be bothered with cleaning up. There are also various KNICKKNACKS that you have accquired from FLARPING SESSIONS strewn meticulously about your hive. Your respiteblock is the most cluttered room in your hive, containing not only your papers, books, cds and records, but also numerous TROPHIES that you have accumulated. See, you always think that when your 'friends' get a new hobby, you're missing out on something. You're actually VERY JEALOUS of the other six, and you're not above flying to their hives and STEALING THEIR THINGS. The more meaningful trophies are the ones that you keep in your respiteblock. There's even less room to move around because YOUR RECUPERACOON IS RIDICULOUSLY HUGE AND OVER-THE-TOP. You regret even considering that model. The walls of your respiteblock are covered in some of your better drawings, and posters of your favourite musical idols, including (but not limited to) TROLL HATSUNE MIKU, TROLL MEGPOID GUMI, and TROLL IA. Relationships. So, let's get to your physique already! You're pretty average all 'round, though you're slightly taller than Aummon. Your eyesight is downright TERRIBLE, due to the fact that you read books long into the daylight hours - hazardous for a troll's eyesight. As a result, you wear thick lensed glasses, which are purple because why not? Your dress sense isn't entirely monochromatic because honestly, you think that would be kind of BORING. You already conceal your blood colour enough with grey. Your relationships consist of what you like to think of as the BERMUDA TRIANGLE OF HOSTILITY. You like to tease the mustardblood girl, though you don't have any romantic feelings for her. Perhaps it's because she's the one you envy the most. Apparently, your actions are enough to warrant auspistism from your FLARP partner, which suggests that Aummon may actually be harbouring black feelings for you! Hoo hoo! What folly. No, your hatred is expressed towards someone else. Someone who normally remains calm and even-tempered. Who is normally the mediator in your group. And who hates you just as much. He wouldn't have been the first person you'd have picked to go in your caliginous quadrant, certainly, but 'true hate is blind', as they say. WHOEVER THEY ARE. Examine session. You cannot examine the aftermath of your session because you are DEAD! In your session, you were the THIEF OF MIND on the LAND OF PARKS AND BOOKS. It was a nice place. That is until your DENIZEN, METIS started burning everything down. Upon reflection, Aummon probably would have been helpful in handling all the forest fires. Darn, why didn't you think of that at the time? You cannot be your dreamself, because your dreamself is dead as well! You're the girl who died twice, remember? Miscellaneousness. *You don't have a favourite confectionery. You'd much rather a HOT CUP OF TEA. Mmmmm, British! *Your are part of a FLARP team with Segnis. You're TEAM HONEY TEA. You probably couldn't think of anything stupider, but you couldn't think of anything better either, so you just stuck with what he suggested. *Your associated mental/personality disorder is bibliomania. Yes, that is an actual mental disorder. You maaaaay also be a kleptomanic. Maybe. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Lime Blood Category:HungryGuilmon